The Nativity
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: The Malfoys and the Weasleys gather for Christmas celebration, but all is not right.


**Title:** The Nativity  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Arthur/Narcissa, Lucius/Molly  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 506  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Malfoys and the Weasleys gather for Christmas celebration, but all is not right.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabbles -_ "_drifting" "wheeze" "superstitious" "forgettable" "begging" "tears" "sweetheart" "nickname."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt – Character – Author Weasley

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character – Arthur Weasley

**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/One-Shot Competition: **Day 9 – Prompt Used – The Nativity

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolution and Goals Competition: **Odd/Awkward/Weird/Unusual Pairing Used – Arthur Weasley/Narcissa Malfoy

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Arthur hears the wheeze as Narcissa came out of her grandson's room. "Is he okay?"<p>

Narcissa shakes her heard. "I can't believe Scorpius is sick during Christmas."

Arthur nods. "What a terrible way to spend the holidays. I'm not superstitious, but that has to be a bad omen for the year to come."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. If it was December 31th, I might believe it. I just wish Scorpius wasn't in tears because he was missing the festivities. His begging to come downstairs and play with everyone broke my heart."

"When Scorp is older, he'll understand why he has to stay away. We can't risk the younger kids getting sick."

"_Scorp _hates that nickname, Arthur."

Arthur shrugs. "Can't help myself."

"Just watch yourself when you're around him. He's not that forgettable when it comes to things he dislikes, and he's already perturbed. No need to make it worse."

The two of them hold hands, drifting downstairs to where their joined families are putting together their custom scene, _The Nativity_.

Arthur watches as he youngest grandchild, Louis, puts the star in the center of the complete display. He watches Hermione wave her wand, and it lights up, causing all of the kids to "oooh" and "ahhh," eyes wide in their wonder, no matter how many times they have seen it.

Astoria and Draco notice the newest arrivals just as Narcissa lays her head on Arthur's shoulder. They stand up and come to them. "How is he?" Astoria asks. The poor thing never quite understands how to handle Scorpius when he's sick.

"He's grouchy, but that's because he wants to be downstairs. Hopefully, he'll stop moping and go to sleep now."

Molly stands up, and Lucius takes her hand, caressing the back of her knuckles with his gloved fingers. "Maybe we should all go home. It's not fair that we're down here celebrating when Scorpius can't join us in the festivities."

"No," Arthur refutes. "This is tradition, and we're not going to let Scorpius's illness stop us. Eventually he'll have to learn that the world doesn't stop when one is sick."

Arthur sits on the cushioned chair, the one he claimed a long time ago, and Narcissa sits on his lap, keeping her spine straight. He rubs her arms and back until the tension eases from them.

Over her shoulder, she smiles at him. "I'm okay," she promises.

"I know."

They turn back to _The Nativity_. Most of the kids have turned away from the display, interested in doing other things. The only ones still paying attention are the youngest ones, not yet bored with the same old tradition.

Arthur looks at it, too, marveling at its beauty. It's even more beautiful because the first year they did it was also the year he asked his lovely Narcissa to marry him, and she said 'yes.' _The Nativity _will always hold a special place in his heart because of it, and he hoped to keep doing this display every year, every year until his lovely Narcissa left him.


End file.
